Look Up To The Blue Sky
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Secara tiba-tiba ibu Sena meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis. Sena memutuskan untuk ikut ayahnya ke Amerika karena tak kuasa melihat ayahnya terus berduka. Sekarang di Amerika, Sena harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Warning! FemSena! SenaxOC SenaxShin


Look Up To The Blue Sky

Eyeshield 21

Female Sena

Summary: Ibu Sena, Mihae, tewas dalam kecelakaan. Sena yang tidak kuasa melihat ayahnya yang berduka, memutuskan untuk ikut ayahnya ke Amerika. Dengan berat hati anggota Deimon Devilbats dan All Star lainnya melepas kepergiannya. Di negara Paman Sam, Sena Kobayakawa harus memulai semuanya dari nol. Female Sena

Chapter 1

Pasti kamu sudah sangat sering membaca tentang kejadian-kejadian di koran atau majalah. Seperti kecelakaan yang membawa maut, korupsi, bencana alam, pembunuhan, penculikan, dan lain-lain. Dan kita tak pernah mengira… bahwa hal itu dapat terjadi pada kita… Kapan saja… Dimana saja…

Dan Sena Kobayakawa adalah salah satu orang yang mengalami hal itu… Dia dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak siap ketika Mihae Kobayakawa telah pergi ke alam sana… Secara tiba-tiba…

_Flashback_

_"Sena-chan! Ibu ke supermarket dulu ya!" Mihae mengecup dahi Sena. "Iya, Okaa-sama. Hati-hati di jalan." "Kamu juga hati-hati saat bermain Amefuto ya. Ingat, kamu itu anak gadis." "Iyaaa…" "Baik. Ibu akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Love you…" "Love you too…"_

_End flashback_

Itulah percakapan terakhir Sena dan ibunya. Ketika ibunya selesai belanja dan hendak menyebrang jalan. Sebuah sports car menyetir ugal-ugalan, pengemudinya mabuk, dan…

**BRUAK!**

Seseorang terlempar dan kepalanya membentur aspal. Darah segar mengucur di permukaan yang hitam itu… Orang itu langsung tewas seketika… Dan orang itu adalah… Mihae Kobayakawa…

Sena adalah orang pertama yang tiba di rumah sakit, berkat kecepatan cahayanya. Tak lama kemudian truk Deimon Devilbats tiba di rumah sakit dan anggota Deimon Devilbats langsung berhambur masuk. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Sena yang menangis meraung-raung melihat jenazah ibunya. Mamori memeluk gadis malang itu, juga menangis. Tak lama kemudian, ayah Sena,Shuuya muncul. Dengan diam dia menangis dan memeluk putrinya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki sekarang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kerabat, teman, kenalan, juga semua anggota Deimon Devilbats dan All Star datang di rumah tradisional Jepang yang biasa dipakai untuk berkabung. Semua memakai pakaian hitam. Hiruma dan Shuuya mengurus semuanya, Sena dibiarkan bersama Mamori. Anggota Deimon Devilbats secara bergantian memeluk Sena dan mengucapkan kata-kata berduka dan penyemangat.

Para All Stars yang anehnya bisa ikut, sebagian memeluk atau mengusap kepala Sena dan sebagian hanya bengucapkan belangsungkawa. Anggota Ojo White Knights, Shin, Sakuraba, Takami, Otowara dan Ikari yang paling pertama mengucapkan belangsungkawa. Bahkan _Otawara dan Ikari _bersikap sopan sepanjang acara. Shin, Sakuraba, dan Takami memeluk Sena secara bergantian tetapi Shin memeluknya paling lama. Otawara memeluk Sena dengan lembut, sadar dia tidak boleh memakai tenaga berlebihnya saat ini. Dia juga tidak membuka celananya dan tidak kentut. Ikari hari ini tidak memakai rantai, mungkin karena dia tahu pasti untuk tidak naik darah saat ini.

Anggota Shinryuji, Kembar Kongo, Ikkyu dan Yamabushi hadir. Ikkyu dan Yamabushi malu-malu memeluknya. Unsui memeluknya sambil memberitahu kata-kata Budha untuk menyemangati. Agon untuk pertama kalinya tidak mengejek orang dengan kata 'sampah,' tapi memanggil Sena dengan 'Chibi.'

Dari Seibu Gunmans, ada Kid, Tetsuma dan Riku. Riku yang paling pertama memeluk Sena lalu Kid dan Tetsuma. Kid hanya tersenyum pahit dan megusap kepalanya. Tetsuma tanpa diperintah mengusap kepala Sena.

Dari Bando Spiders ada Akaba dan Kotaro. Akaba seperti biasa mengucapkan sesuatu tentand ritme dan melodi, tapi intinya dia menghibur Sena. Kotaro juga menyemangati Sena dengan kata-kata SMART.

Dari Kyoshin Poseidon ada Kakei, Mizumachi, Kobanzame dan 2 Hiroshi. Kakei memeluk Sena dengan lembut. Mizumachi juga, untuk pertama kalinya tidak bertingkah seperti idiot. Ohira dan Onishi untuk hari ini saja tidak bertengkar.

Dari Hakushu Dinosaurs ada Marco, Gaou, dan Kisaragi. Marco memesan banyak sekali buket bunga. Gaou hanya diam dan mengusap kepala gadis bermata coklat itu. Kisaragi membawa surat berisi ucapan duka dari anggota HD lainnya.'

Dari Taiyo Sphinx ada Banba dan Harao. Mereka hanya megucapkan 'Kami ikut berduka,' tapi tetap tinggal sampai acara berakhir.

Dari Teikoku Alexander, semua anggota All Star tim 1 datang. Yamato paling erat memeluknya. Tampaknya mereka semua langsung berangkat ke Tokyo ketika Karin menerima SMS dari Mamori.

Hari itu benar-benar suram. Tidak ada yang tersenyum.

Benar-benar hari yang kelabu.

* * *

Seminggu setelah hari yang kelam itu, Sena mengumumkan bahwa ia dan ayahnya akan pindah ke Los Angeles. Tentu saja semua orang kaget. Mereka mendesak Sena untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"Sebenarnya Otoo-sama sudah mendapat tawaran ini berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tapi sejak Okaa-sama… (jeda), beliau menerima tawaran itu. Dia bilang aku boleh tidak ikut tapi…"

"Tapi?" Tak terduga, Shin yang paling pertama mengatakannya.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku harus bersamanya. Bagaimana kalau ini menjadi terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya? Aku tidak mau kalau ayahku juga harus pergi." Lagi-lagi Sena menangis.

* * *

Hiruma tidak memaksanya untuk tinggal, tetapi dengan syarat ketika kelas 3 SMU Sena harus kembali ke Jepang.

Sena setuju. Dan sekarang semua orang berkumpul di bandara Narita, hendak melepas sang Eyeshield 21.

"Sena-chan! Jangan lupa untuk mengirim kami e-mail dan SMS ya!" Suzuna memeluk gadis berambut coklat yang tingginya beda 5 centi.

"Semangat MAX! Jangan lupakan MAX kami ya! Kami akan terus menunggumu!" Monta memeluk Sena sambil menahan tangis yang akhirnya tidak bisa ditahan juga.

"Se-Sena-chan… Aku tidak akan pernah lupa teh dan kue buatanmu…" Kurita nyaris meremukkan Sena.

"MA-MAJU!" (Terjemahan: Apa yang terjadi padamu memang menyakitkan. Tetapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus maju. Kita semua harus begitu. Walau pun begiu, jangan lupakan Deimon Devilbats. Kami juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Kita pasti akan bisa maju bersama-sama. Kita adalah teman.) Komusubi mengenggam tangan Sena.

"Sena-chan… Ini kamus bahasa Inggris yang kujanjikan. Semoga berguna." Yukimitsu memeluknya.

"Sena. Walau kita tak terlalu dekat, aku benar-benar menikmati di Devilbats." Ishimaru meyodorkan majalah langganan Sena. "Ini juga pengiriman terakhirku padamu."

"Sena-chan! Aku yakin 100% kalau kau pasti bisa merebut orang Amerika seperti kau merebut hati ace seperti aku! HAHAHAHA!" kata Taki sambil berputar-putar.

Ha-Ha Bersaudara mengucapkan salam berpisahan bergantian tetapi akhirnya tetap, "Ha?" "Haaa?" "Haaaaaa?"

Hiruma hanya terus menendang Sena. Yang lain hanya bisa sweat dropped.

Mamori menyodorkan Sena sebuah kotak kado besar dengan wrapping merah dan pita putih besar. "Jangan dibuka disini. Buka ketika kamu sampai di rumah barumu. Ini hadiah dari kami semua… Ah…" Mamori tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dia memeluk Sena eraaaat sekali.

"Kobayakawa Sena." Shin maju mendekatinya. "Shin-kun?" Wajah Sena merah padam ketika tiba-tiba Shin memeluknya. "Aku ingin memberimu ini." Shin melepas jepitan pita biru di kepala Sena dan menggantinya dengan jepitan bunga Sakura. "Hari ini… adalah hari ketika kita pertama kali bertemu… Di turnamen musim semi… Hari yang sama dengan keberangkatanmu ke Amerika… Ketika aku mendapat kabar itu… aku langsung mencari hadiah untukmu… Aku…" Shin menatap mata cokelat Sena lekat-lekat.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak kita pertama bertemu. Kamu cinta pertamaku."

Sena dan semua orang speechless. Sena menatap Shin dengan mulut menganga. Lalu menundukkan kepala. "Maaf Shin-kun…" Shin menyiapkan batinnya kalau Sena menolaknya. "Aku belum tahu pasti… Apa aku juga menyukai Shin-kun atau tidak… Jadi… Aku tidak bisa jawab sekarang…"

Semua orang menahan napas. Shin menghela napas lega. "Tidak apa-apa. Setahun, 3 tahun, sepuluh tahun pun akan terus kutunggu jawabannya!" kata Shin mantap, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Pada akhirnya Shin mendapat kecupan di pipi dari Sena sebelum gadis itu menyusul ayahnya masuk pesawat. Semua orang berdiri di atap bandara, memandang pesawat yang membawa Sena pergi.

Shin yang paling serius memandangnya, bahkan ketika pesawa itu sudah hilang, hanya ada langit biru. Shin merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan jepitan Sena yang lain. Jepitan itu berupa pita dengan warna biru langit dengan frill putih dan mawar kecil yang terbuat dari kain ditengahnya. Pita yang manis, seperti pemiliknya.

HP Shin berbunyi. Sakuraba membukakannya untuk Shin.

_Untuk Seijuro-kun_

_Kamu tidak usah khawatir,_

_karena kita terhubung,_

_oleh langit biru yang luas_

Shin tersenyum pada haiku itu. Benar, mereka terhubung oleh 2 hal. Yang pertama adalah American Football dan… langit biru yang luas.

_Aishiteru_

**S-E-L-E-S-A-I**

**Begitu aku mendapat inspirasi aku langsung mengetik cerita ini sampai jam 11 malam. Aku tidak suka Angst tapi aku harus tulis di cerita ini. Karena tidak suka jadi kubuat sesedikit mungkin. MAAF!.**

**Sepertinya Shin kubuat sedikit OC disini tapi tidak apa-apalah! Dari dulu aku penasaran seperti apa Shin yang serius mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jadi kubuat blak-blakan. **

**Dan aku suka sekali FemSena. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka! Tapi saya gak keberatan Yaoi kok. Tapi ya… saya suka girl meet boy atau semacamnya. Dan kata **_Aishiteru _**tadi maksudnya reply Shin untuk SMS Sena yang berisi haiku tadi. So sweet…/ Tentang HP Shin, ya, Shin punya HP tapi Sakuraba yang simpan karena kita semua tahu betapa bebahayanya Shin pada elektronik.**

**Jadi… Tolong REVIEWNYA! AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME!**

**YA-HA**

**Sebelum lupa, ini sedikit spoiler:**

"A-Ano! Boleh saya menjadi manager team American Football sekolah ini, Aiden Cerulean Hero? Saya akan berusaha keras!"

"Namaku Roy Hampton! Senang bertemu denganmu tetangga baruku!"

"Namaku Kyle Maxwell. Quarter back dan kapten Aiden Cerulean Hero."

"Sena… Kamu… EYESHIELD 21?"


End file.
